Michael Myers/Final Timeline
Michael Audrey Myers is the central character and the main antagonist of the ''Halloween'' franchise. As a six-year-old child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. After nearly 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and returned home to Haddonfield to kill again. Unlike his previous incarnations, this version of Michael Myers is more human and less supernatural, retaining stab and gunshot wounds he received from Laurie and Loomis in 1978. Biography Childhood Michael Myers had an older sister named Judith, and the family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a kitchen knife, walked up the steps, and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where his parents had just arrived home, his father took off his clown mask and he and his wife stared at him in shock. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. The Night He Came Home On October 30th, 1978, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Michael escaped from Smith's Grove, stealing the car that was to take him to court. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. corpse with Judith's gravestone]] The next day on Halloween, a teenaged girl named Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father and was noticed by Michael. He proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to acquire knives, rope, and a Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at Laurie, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. Michael rose to resume his attack on Laurie, only to get his mask yanked off and giving her a chance to see his face, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis goes to check Michael's body, he finds it missing. Unsurprised, Loomis stares off into the night. Aftermath of the 1978 Murders Soon afterward, Michael Myers was subsequently captured by Samuel Loomis, with the help of the Haddonfield Police Department, and returned to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, with continued treatment from Loomis until his passing in the 1990’s. Forty years later (2018) Forty years pass and during that time, Michael came under the care of another doctor named Dr. Ranbir Sartain. Despite Dr. Sartain's efforts to understand Michael's motives and thoughts behind the killings, Michael remains silent and closed off. The day before Michael is scheduled to be transferred to a new facility, two podcasters named Aaron and Dana arrive and wish to see him. Michael does not acknowledge their presence, even when Aaron reveals his old mask. The next night, Michael is loaded onto a prison bus and manages to escape after it crashes into a ditch. Killing the security guards escorting him, Michael notices a car stopping nearby and kills both the occupants before hijacking the car. He travels to Haddonfield and finds Aaron and Dana recording in front of his sister Judith’s grave, he then follows them to a service station. After killing a mechanic for his boiler suit and the attendant by ripping his jaw open, he traps Dana in the bathroom. He drops some human teeth (from the torn jaw of the attendant) into the stall she's hiding in and attacks her. Aaron, who had found the bodies of the mechanic and attendant, tries to save her but is killed by getting his head slammed repeatedly against the bathroom wall and stall door; Dana is then strangled to death. Michael opens the boot of their car and reclaims his mask. Later that night, Michael starts killing off the residents of Haddonfield. He first invades the home of a woman and bludgeons her to death with a hammer; he takes a nearby kitchen knife and leaves behind the hammer. Then, Michael goes into the home of a nearby neighbor and stabs her through the neck. Michael also kills babysitter Vicky and her boyfriend Dave before coming face to face with Laurie for the first time in forty years; she shoots him in the shoulder, but this does little to affect him and he gets away. He encounters Oscar in a yard and kills him by stabbing him in the back and impaling his head on a gate lined with spikes. Michael then spots Laurie’s granddaughter Allyson, but loses track of her. Walking down an abandoned street, Michael gets run over by officer Frank Hawkins, knocking him unconscious. Hawkins tries to finish Michael off by shooting him in the head but is saved when Dr. Sartain, who was in the car with Allyson, kills Hawkins instead. Sartain takes Michael's mask and drags Michael into the back of the car. Michael eventually comes to and puts back on his mask before kicking the metal partition and sending Sartain into the airbag, causing the car to stop. He kills Sartain by crushing his head against the ground with his boot, Allyson is able to escape while Michael is occupied. Michael notices another squad car approaching and kills the two officers inside; he cuts one‘s throat and stabs him in the head, then decapitates the other, sticking a flashlight inside the hollowed out head as a macabre imitation of a jack-o-lantern. He arrives at the home of Laurie and sees her son-in-law Ray come out to check on the two deceased officers. After killing him as well, he breaks through the door and tries to get to Laurie. However, Michael gets two fingers blown off when Laurie manages to shoot him again with a shotgun. After breaking in, he stalks Laurie throughout the secure house and eventually traps her upstairs; he throws Laurie off the roof but is somewhat surprised to see her not lying on the ground. Hearing Allyson reach the house, Michael heads downstairs and hears the Strodes in the underground safe room underneath the kitchen. Michael manages to get through by lifting off the counter that was covering the entrance but is shot again by both Laurie and Karen; stunned by the gunshots, Michael tumbles down the stairwell and loses his knife. As they try to escape, Michael grabs Karen's ankle but Allyson stabs him several times, causing him to let go. Laurie activates several metal bars that block the stairwell, trapping Michael in the safe room and a open gas line starts leaking gas into the house. Michael stares blankly up at Laurie who tosses a flare into the room, setting it ablaze. At the end of the movie, heavy breathing can be heard, indicating that Michael managed to somehow survive the inferno or that he did die and the breathing was his last. Human victims ''Halloween #Judith Myers: Knifed 9 times #Christopher Hastings: Beaten to death #Annie Brackett: Throat slit and strangled #Robert Simms: Impaled with knife #Lynda Van der Klok: Strangled with phone cord Halloween (2018) - Killed #Haskell - Head wound #Kuneman - Head wound #Kevin's Father - Neck snapped #Kevin - Neck snapped #Mechanic - Beaten to death #Gas station clerk - Jaw ripped open #Aaron Korey - Head smashed with stall door #Dana Haines - Neck snapped #Gina Panchella - Bludgeoned over the head with a hammer #Andrea Wagner - Stabbed through the neck with a knife #Vicky - Stabbed in the back #Dave - Pinned against the wall through the neck #Oscar - Impaled on a metal gate #Dr. Ranbir Sartain - Back broken against a steering wheel and head stomped into mush #Officer Richards - Throat cut, Stabbed in head with pen-knife #Ray Nelson - Strangled Animal victims Halloween #Olivia: Slammed against wall and eaten #Lester: Strangled Appearances *Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween'' (2018) Alternate Ending Script Alternate Ending of Halloween 2018 Script Part 1.jpg Alternate Ending of Halloween 2018 Script Part 2.jpg Alternate Ending of Halloween 2018 Script Part 3.jpg References Notes -This is the oldest incarnation of Michael Myers. -Depending on Michael's status at the end, this will be the second incarnation of Michael Myers to die permanently. Despite the Rob Zombie version being the first, the is however the first incarnation of the original Michael Myers to actually die (if confirmed). -This may be the most brutal incarnation of Michael Myers as he ripped the jaw off of one of his victims, murders a child in his early teens, and hollowed out a decapitated head. Category:Male characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Killers Category:Unknown fate Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters